


Life as a teen shape shiftier.

by JadedNightshade257



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedNightshade257/pseuds/JadedNightshade257
Summary: Bell Delain is a teen shape shiftier and a mutant. What happens when living in the School for the Gifted.I AM NOT LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS OF SANITY. I DON'T OWN X-MEN. ONLY MY OWN PLOT BUNNIES.





	Life as a teen shape shiftier.

Name: Bell Delain  
Age: 17  
Hair: wast length, Curly, Dark Red often warn in ponytail.  
Eyes: New growth green eyes.  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 165lbs  
Clothes: Black skinny jeans with rips, Green t-shirt, black gladiator 4 inch heals, and color guard jacket.  
Powers: Enhanced senses, shape shifting into animals, understanding other animals. 

Other:

Bell is a quiet book worm. A writer. One day when she was 12 she woke up and could hear EVERYTHING. Over the course of the day her other senses did the same thing. Two days later her home was burned down with her parents inside leaving her an orphan. She was brought to the school for gifted youngsters five days after that and lives there full time ever since.


End file.
